On My Own
by CardGamessOnMotercycles
Summary: How could one with a perfect life end up been end up been so alone? Was what happened really Guy's fault? *Character Death* - Please Review :3 ! -Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

The day was cold…and on the roof of the Fabre manor stood the golden haired swordsmen. His hair was dull as the rain smacked his face, making his skin turn a little pale. Usual crystal blue eyes were weak and empty…and all that remained was a tired, broken soul…

Guy took another step towards the edge of the roof, his boots tapping lightly on the tile, yet it was somewhat quiet due to the pit pat of the rain.

He couldn't take no more…they hated him…everyone…his friends…thanks to the demon…

Luke's voice rang in his head as he started panting heavily, taking another step towards the edge of the roof.

His hair stuck to his face as the rain lashed down more. A crack of thunder could be heard in the background…along with an angry voice.

"There you are!" the red head spat, pointing at Guy "Get here so I can smash your-…..…Guy? What are you doing?!"

The blonde didn't look back.

He spoke softly, and Luke couldn't hear him over the rain…he could just see his lips mouthing "goodbye…I'm sorry, my friend…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Guy jumped.

...

One week earlier…

...

"GAILARDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luke yawned, opening the door to his room. He was only wearing his black undershirt, and his hair was scruffy and messy. Emerald eyes gleamed a little through the cracks of light coming through the window. He blinked, watching all the maids outside his room run around like crazy. Were they looking for…Guy? He was supposed to be there, since everyone was gathering at Baticul to celebrate the kingdoms second year of been united with Mulkuth.

"I'm here…" said Gailardia's calm voice, as he gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder, shivering a little at the contact.

"Gailardia!" the girl smiled in relief "thank god I found you! He would have had my head for sur-"

"Calm down…" Guy chuckled "what's all the fuss about?" he spoke softly, removing his hand and ruffling his hair a little nervously.

"His Majesty and Duke Fabre want to see you…they are in the Duke's office"

The blonde nodded "Alright. I'll head there straight away"

Luke, still listening in on the conversation couldn't help but wonder why his father and uncle had called for Guy. Why would they want him? Well…Guy was a Mulkuth noble now…and he was very important. So important in fact that Guy had been adopted by Jade and Peony, who were now in a relationship…yeah…Luke did find that a bit weird…but they were a happy family, so he wouldn't complain. As long as Guy was happy…he was. He'd stick by Guy no matter what…well…that's what he thought…

...

After knocking on the door to the Duke's office, Guy waited for a response and when he heard the word "Enter" from the Duke's booming voice he opened the door rather quickly, practically stumbling into the room. He was met by the emerald eyes of both the Duke and the King, who seemed to chuckle a little at Gailardia's failed entrance, both of them seeming to be in a rather happier mood…which was odd, Guy hadn't gotten that impression from the Duke's tone of voice. Guy quickly closed the door behind him, and blushed in embarrassment, completely forgetting to bow to the men, but they didn't seem to notice either.

"Welcome Gailardia" the Duke said, watching the blonde with a small smile.

The king also wore a small smile under his grey-reddy moustache, and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "we have much to discuss".

"W-We do…sir?" Guy stuttered a little, what could he be talking about?

"Hmm…I've noticed my daughter has become…rather attached to you" At the king's words, the blonde blushed bright red, almost as red as Luke's hair. He covered his mouth.

"W-Well…I-I…uh…I…" Guy stuttered, and the two other men found it rather amusing, giggling amongst themselves.

"I shall stay out of this affair Gailardia" the King spoke kindly "however…should you hurt her…"

"I-I won't sir…you know that!"

The King nodded "I trust you Gailardia. Now…we must deal with more…urgent matters"

"Urgent matters, sir?"

The Duke now shuffled over to Guy "those herbs…you know the ones Pere gets? Weeeeell..we've run out. And since Pere is busy cooking for all our guests, who will be arriving tomorrow, we-"

"You want me to go and get some herbs?" Guy finished the sentence, grinning a little. He knew the Duke all too well…he really liked those herbs in his tea. "You called me down here to talk about Natalia and tea?" He chuckled and sighed "alright…I often wonder why I'm always your errand boy now…I'm not who I used to be."

"That is very true" The Duke placed a hand on his shoulder "you are more than you used to be." His tone softened…and for once in his life…he spoke honest and truthful to Guy "You've changed Gailardia. You are twice the man you were before, honest and true…and brave. You let your anger well up inside you for 16 years and never let it consume you, apart from when you were forced to…which was, in my eyes, the best thing that happened. I was able to see you more clearly…like your father. I knew him well…we were friends once, you look so much like him…and your mother…so sweet and kind…you are so much like her." The Duke wrapped his arms around the blonde, and hugged him tightly "they would be so proud of you…I see them in you."

"S-Sir…" Guy was speechless…had he really just heard that?! A tear ran down his right cheek…

The Duke pulled back and grinned "and I'm sorry to send you on this errand Guy but…you're the only one, save Pere, that knows where the herbs are!" he smiled at the blonde, ruffling his hair gently. Guy smiled back weakly, before leaving the room quietly and silently. After he had gone, the king turned to Duke Fabre "Will he be alright out there alone? What if…its true…what we heard?"

"Guy can handle himself…" the Duke said quietly "I doubt it's true…but if it is…Guy could be in danger…"

...

Guy was out in the woods, heading towards the cave where the herbs resided. He swung a stick around playfully, using it as a sword, slashing branches as he walked in a rather bored manor. He threw the stick to the side, and carried on walking a little way with his hands in his pockets. The sun shone through the cracks in the trees, the warm heat hitting his body. Just then…a rustling sound was heard.

Guy stopped. And his breath quickened a little. He turned sharply. In the distance there was a rather small tree, with a shrub beside it. And behind the shrub, was a girl. From what he could make out she was wearing a brown jacket, with a white undershirt. She had on brown, fingerless gloves and a black skirt. From the bit of her leg he could see between the leaves, she wore white tights, and brown boots. Her long golden hair was up neatly in a ponytail, and her fringe was to the right, with a little bit to her left. The two stared at each other for a while…before the girl turned, and as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. "Wait!" Guy called after her, reaching out an arm…but she had gone. He'd never catch her now. He had a strange feeling…he knew he knew her…

Guy had decided to carry on his search for the herbs, and it wasn't long before he came upon the cave. He ventured in there rather often, so he had hung fire torches on either side, making it easy to see. Yet this time…the cave seemed different…the fire…the flames…were blue…and Guy's stomach turned. Something was off about this. Just then, out of nowhere, a gush of wind flew towards Guy from the cave, he raised his arms to try and balance himself. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a dark voice echo through his mind "Gailardia…come to me…". He knew he shouldn't…but his feet disobeyed him! It was like…he moved on his own. He didn't want to…this was against his will!  
"GAILARDIA! COME TO ME!"

...

NOTICE: I've taken advice from my previous fanfics, and hopefully I've spaced out my writing a little more, and made it easier to understand. I do have a good storyline for this, and I really hope you enjoy it. One thing I do ask…PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think so I can make it better!  
Thanks! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Guy walked further into the cave…now it was willingly. He knew he shouldn't…but let's say, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. More and more he moved in deeper, his boots scuffing up the dirt on the ground slightly, and the blue flames either side of the wall making his hair look somewhat white. His crystal eyes shone, even in the darkness…

He came into a large circular room; even more torches lined the round walls, creating a blue light effect in the middle of the room. As Guy moved inside slowly, he looked around, and saw nobody. At the other end of the room were the herbs he was looking for, and he gingerly made his way over. As he reached the other side, he knelt down next to the herbs, and neatly stuffed some into his side pockets. Just then, Guy turned quickly…as he felt a rough hand grip his shoulder.

His eyes widened as he turned around, his heart skipping a beat. Behind him was a red….beast. He wasn't sure what it was…it was like a man…in a beats body, a bit like a gargoyle, Guy thought. It's piecing clear, pale yellow eyes bore a hole into Guy's soul, making him sweat all over. "Hello there…" the demon smirked, making Guy feel incredibly uncomfortable at this point.

"W-Who are you?" Guy asked, a little afraid, but he tried not to let it show. At this point he was still kneeling, and the demon towered over him.

"Well…that depends on why you want to know." The demon said, his voice dark and nasal "are you afraid? Or just curious? Contrariwise…maybe you're both? Or maybe none at all? Or…are you lost and need the way out…or maybe you want to stay? Or maybe-"

"I want to go!" Guy cut the demon off before he confused him more. He had a feeling this would be a long day…

"Oh…but must you leave so soon?" The demon placed an arm around Guy's shoulder, kneeling down next to him. This creature knew exactly who Guy was…and had planned this meeting for some time. Guy had no idea what he was getting into…the demon knew that Guy was special…that everyone took him for granted.

"Yes. I need to deliver these herbs…" Guy said quietly, getting a little more anxious now. He had no idea what this…thing…was capable of.

"Guy…think about it." The demon held out his hand, and a ball of fire appeared in it. The flames danced around in Guy's icy eyes, as he watched intently "I can do this…I can do anything. Make your dreams come true…what do you want? Money? Sex? No…maybe…Guy…" the demon paused for a moment, and just then a face appeared in the fire…it was…

"P-Papa…" Guy spoke softly, his eyes wide.

"Would you like to see your family again? Together…we can bring them back!"

"No….they…they are dead…Mama…Papa…Marybelle…even little Alexandra…" he looked down. Alex…she was the one family member he hadn't told Luke about. He shook his head, shaking the thought aside. He couldn't think about her…it was too painful.

"No." said Guy "I have good friends…I love them. My…my family is gone. I like things as they are…thank you very much for the offer though.

The demon closed his palm, and suddenly, the fire disappeared…along with Zygmunt's face. "Very well, young lord. But never forget….I will be here…should you change your mind…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Guy had left the cave a while ago…yet he still had that same feeling of dread etched into his heart. He couldn't help but shiver constantly…feeling cold. He had already dropped off the herbs in the kitchen for Pere, and was walking down a corridor to his new room. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them up a little, when suddenly he felt something. "Damd it…I forgot about this" he whispered quietly to himself as he turned on his heel, and walked in the opposite direction.

_Knock knock._

"Come in!" Guy heard the familiar voice inside the room call to him. Smiling brightly, he opened the door, and stepped into the room, closing it quietly behind him. He saw the Princess sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was in her nightclothes. When she noticed Guy, she returned his smile, and put the book mark in the book, before setting it aside.

"Guy…" she said sweetly, her heart feeling light, and cheeks blushing a little in the candlelight "what brings you here?"

"I have something…" he said as he moved closer slowly. He sat on the bed next to her, and for a few moments, crystal eyes gazed into emerald green. Both of them blushing. At the same time, they let out an awkward chuckle, and Guy reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to give it to you sooner but…I was occupied" from his pocket he pulled out a silver necklace, shining, with a blue gem inserted into the centre. Guy put it around her neck and fastened it on for her. The girl placed a hand on it, and smiled, but her eyes became watery…like she were about to cry.

"For…me?!" she said in happiness and excitement. Guy nodded and hugged her gently. It was then Natalia noticed something.

"Guy…are you feeling alright?! Your cold…"

"Hmm?" He pulled back, and nodded "yeah…I'm fine…honest…guess…I'm just tired."

"You should sleep Guy…I want you to be healthy…"

The blonde swordsman just smiled, and brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face gently, tucking it behind her ear. "The remedy for my illness…Is you." With these words, Guy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers…and at that moment, time seemed to stand still for them both. The world…was there's to enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came quickly.

The king and Natalia sat in their thrones. Luke and his father stood to one side, as the guards opened the grand doors. Luke smiled as familiar faces walked through the doors. Jade, Tear, Anise and Peony…all come from Mulkuth! Ingobert was going to make sure this was a celebration to remember, after all, the second year of peace with Mulkuth was a special occasion!

"Welcome, Emperor Peony!" Ingobert stood to greet the emperor, and the two shook hands.

"A pleasure to see you again Ingo!" Peony replied, shaking his hand rather hard…Ingobert found this incredibly awkward.

Luke ran over to Tear and Anise, who embraced him in a hug. "Awwwwwww! My Luke! How are you?!" Anise joked, squeezing him until he turned red

"I-I'm fine!" Luke chuckled back. He and Tear then greeted each other with a shy kiss, which made them both blush brightly. Anise laughed mockingly.

Natalia and the Duke also greeted the guests. Jade was very formal at first, greeting the king and princess with care. He then pushed up his glasses and put his hands behind his back, wrapping his fingers together as he scanned the room. Noticing someone was missing…it wasn't long before Peony noticed either…

"Hmmm…where's my little Gailardia?!" Peony said as he looked around. Just then Guy came through some side doors, yawning and ruffling his hair as if he had just woken up…in fact…he had been up most of the night, with nightmares of the day before…

A smirk spread across Jade's face as he teased the blonde "My my Guy…get drunk last night did we?"

"W-What?! No…just…didn't get much sleep…"

"Are you sure you're alright Guy?" Natalia asked "you looked awful last night…"

"Hmm, I'm fine." He smiled. Peony went over to his 'son' and wrapped his arms around Guy, hugging him tight. Guy embraced the hug…feeling warm for a change.

Just then…Luke noticed Guy stare off into the corner of the room…although he had no idea what he was looking at.

Guy could see something everyone else couldn't…it was the demon. Standing there as clear as a diamond in the corner of the room. He tutted at Guy with an evil smile…holding up a clock in his left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the party was underway in the great hall. Nobel's from both countries were dressed in their finery and dancing to the slow, yet uplifting music. The king and Peony sat next to each other in the throne, laughing and joking together. Apart from this, Guy had lost sight of everyone else. He gently pushed through the crowd trying to find everyone. In the distance he saw General Cecille…and she smiled at him, when she realised Guy was wearing the light brown outfit she had given him (the one General Frings was going to wear on their wedding day. They saluted each other. Then someone started talking to her, and the connection was lost. And Guy was alone once more. Just then, the king put a hand on Guy's shoulder, and Guy turned to look at him "There you are Gailardia, Emperor Peony wants to see you"

"He does? Thank you sir, I'll head there straight away" The king nodded and patted his head, before walking off to mingle with his guests. Guy made his way over to the throne, and climbed up 3 steps to reach him.

"Hi…papa." Guy smiled jokingly. In all honesty, Guy had the upmost respect for Peony and Jade for adopting him. He knew Peony was aware he couldn't replace his real father, but Peony was stepping up to the mark. They had given him everything he needed for his life, and he was grateful. He'd never turn against them willingly.

"Hello son" Peony winked and grabbed Guy's arm, he pulled Guy close and made Guy sit on his lap like a child. Guy stared at Peony for a little while, before they both burst out laughing.

"My!" exclaimed Jade, walking towards them with a smirk " are you two high?"

"Look Guy! Here comes mommy!" Peony and Guy laughed, and Jade's smirk grew bigger. He shrugged and sighed lightly.

"I still don't see how I'm the woman in this relationship"

"If I were you Jade" Guy chuckled "I'd just go along with it"

xxxxxxxxxx

After that they talked for a while, laughing and joking like a family. As Guy watched the party he saw Anise flirting with the younger boy nobles, Guy chuckled watching her. Typical Anise. He stood from Peony's lap, and watched the party, a little distant now from the conversation between Jade and Peony, they just chatted on like an old couple. He then walked into a corner, as he saw Luke and Tear dancing…and Guy smiled. They suited each other perfectly…

"Guy!"

"Natalia!" Guy smiled and hugged her gently " Hello stranger! I haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been busy with the party preparations…but everything's sorted now!"

"Ah! Well that's good!" Guy smiled, and he extended a hand towards her "will you do the honour of dancing with me?" he asked, smiling softly.

Natalia chuckled and curtsied "It would be a pleasure!". Gently, she took his hand, and Guy pulled her gently onto the dance floor. Guy placed his left hand softly on her hip, and they tightly held each other's left hands. Slowly, Natalia ran her right hand up Guy's body, before finally resting it softly on Guy's shoulder. Slowly, their feet started to move in time with the music…and they gazed into each other's eyes…

The proud father king stood next to Peony and Jade by the thrones…and the three of them watched young Gailardia and Princess Natalia dance. The spotlight in the room was all on them now, as everyone had seemed to stop, and notice. Except the two dancing…

Guy and Natalia stopped for a second, before Guy whispered three words into her ear, and the two leaned against each other to patiently kiss each other. The two interlinked. Their worlds were one…it looked to everyone else, as if Batical would one day have a King from Mulkuth.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on at the party, Guy leaned against a wall, watching the dancers swirl around in grace…yet he himself seemed distant. He zoned out of reality…the world seemed to spin and go blurry…and his eyes kept fixed on the same spot.

The demon.

They stared at each other…

"Guy!"

Hearing the voice, he snapped out of his trance.

"Luke!" Guy jumped a little, and chuckled seeing it was only his friend standing beside him. The red head chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You seemed miles away!"

Guy laughed "Yeah! I was…just daydreaming! That's all!" He adjusted his stance so he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore "How are you Luke? Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah! The cakes are great, the lighting…music! I really like what you've done with the place. The costumes are amazing! The décor…plants…just everything is- …Guy? Guy!" Through his rant, Luke realised that Guy was staring off into space again…he waved his hand over Guy's face…yet there was still no response.

Tear and Anise walked over, noticing the red head getting a little wound up, and his voice was louder than usual. Tear placed a hand on Luke's arm "Luke! Are you trying to make a scene?!" she said frustratingly.

"Tear! Guy is- !"

"Guy?" Anise grabbed his arm, and tugged on his sleeve. Guy then changed where he was looking, but he still ignored his friends. It was as if whatever he was looking at was moving…"Guy snap out of it!" Anise demanded.

"GUY!" Tear said loudly. She raised her hand back, and then slapped Guy across the face.

"Ow!" Guy turned to look at her sharply, bringing a hand to his cheek. His face turning red slightly. The group attracted a little attention…but the party soon came underway again after a small wave of the kings hand.

"There you are!" Luke said patting Guy's back

"It's good to have you back! I'm sorry for slapping you…" Tear raised her hand and rubbed Guy's cheek gently, trying to soothe the pain.

"Are you ok?!" Anise asked

"Y-Yes…I- " Just then Guy narrowed his eyes, then they widened as he stared into yet another blank space.

"Guy?!" Luke said in concern.

Guy shook his head, and suddenly, made a run for the door. He charged out…and everyone turned to look. A little curious as to what was going on…

Tear and Anise gave chase "Don't worry Luke…we'll find him!"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Bang_

The door to Guy's bedroom slammed shut…

The blonde panted…sliding down the door. His head burned from everything…was that beast following him?! What did it want?! He used the door handle to heave himself to his feet, and stager across the room. Just then, he turned fearfully as the sound of the door been locked was heard.

"Gailardia…" The demon smirked, turning to face the swordsman (who at this moment was unarmed).

"Please…" said Guy backing away a little "I don't want any trouble…"

"But that's just it Gailardia…" The demon moved closer to Guy, and quickly forced him to his knees, although it wasn't that rough "you have been a target for many years. Well…let's just say...people…take you for granted"

"No they don't! They're my friends!" Guy tried to stand, but was forced back to his knees. The demon gently took Guy's wrist and pinned it behind his back. It was gentle…Guy could easily break out, but the demon wasn't trying to be hostile. Not yet anyway…

"Friends?! Pah! Friends are good for nothing but betrayal…why don't you join me Gailardia? My offer still stands…together…we could be so much more…"

"Listen creep! I told you no!" Guy didn't fight the demon when he was restrained. He had no clue of what this thing was capable of. And chances were, if he did break free, the demon would just find another way to restrain him.

"A pity…maybe a bribe? What if I put your friends life at risk-"

"Don't you dare!" Guy spat

"All you need to do is obey me Gailardia…and I will be your slave! Give you everything you desire"

"No! I-"

"GUY?! What's going on in there?"  
"Guy are you alright?!" two voices were heard at the door. They belonged to Tear and Anise.

Guy opened his mouth to scream for help.

He felt cold breath on his neck…the demon was right next to him…

"Your sleepy Gailardia…you won't be attending the party tonight…"

"Im sleepy guys…" Guy said aloud "I won't be…coming out tonight…I feel…faint…"

At that moment…it all went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

His eye's slowly opened.

Guy was lying in his bed, the red covers over him. He was in his room…he was safe.

Had he dreamed what happened last night? He wasn't sure…

He sat up, stretching his arms, and looked over to the mirror above his dressing table to the left. His hair seemed to spike in all directions, and his shirt was a little sweaty. The blonde rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the washing basket.

Guy opened his wardrobe, and threw on a clean dark red shirt, along with a blue, short sleeved over jacket. He put on brown fingerless leather gloves, and wore trousers instead of his usual leggings. He put on some new, dark brown knee high boots. Then he moved over to the mirror and spiked his golden hair more upwards than usual. He smiled at himself in the mirror…he looked pretty damd awesome! And for some strange reason…he was happier than usual…he felt more refreshed.

Just then, Guy noticed something odd…

On his desk was a piece of paper. Just paper. With some writing on, in purple ink. Funny thing was…the handwriting was rather similar to his own. Guy reached out a hand, and picked up the letter slowly, blinking a little.

It read:  
_  
"_**Dear Gailardia,  
I know this may seem rather random, but I assure you we have met before. I trust your wondering who I am, so I'm guessing, knowing you, you'll want to get together on natural ground. I would tell you who I am, but it's too risky in this letter, but I assure you I mean you no harm. If you'd like to meet up with me, please meet me down town today, by the port to be precise. I'll be waiting for you on the Peer. Please come…I really need to speak to you.  
Yours lovingly,  
A friend xx"**

A…friend?

Guy found himself scratching the back of his head in confusion. Who was this?! And…why was this person so intent to meet him?!

Was this…the demon?

The thought did cross Guy's mind…but then he thought the demon would just show up…so…maybe it wasn't him?

Guy wasn't sure if he should stay…or go.

He was torn between the decision…

But something compelled him to go…he felt like…this was right!

Who was this person? Well…there was only one way to find out…

xxxxxxxxxx

Guy's boots tapped firmly on the tile as he walked down the minor slope on his way to the docks. Thoughts crashed against Guy's brain like the sea against jiggered rocks…it made his head hurt a little.

The same thoughts just raced through his brain….

Who was this person?

What did they want?

Would they hurt him?!

Just then he stopped…reaching the start of the Peer. He saw…a girl standing at the end…looking out to sea. Her long, golden ponytail waving gently in the sea breeze.

As the wind brushed his face, and ruffled his hair, Guy recognised her instantly…it was the girl he had seen in the woods, just before he met the demon. He moved a little closer quietly, stopping half way along the Peer.

The girls short, brown skirt ruffled slightly in the breeze. She wore the same thing he had seen her in before…white tights, brown knee high boots with a dark brown jacket and fingerless gloves. Just then…without even turning, she spoke…

"Somehow I knew you'd come…Guy"

Now she turned.

Guy's eyes widened.

Her face was young, sweet and innocent as she looked softly at him. Her rosy red lips parted a little. She shared the same crystal eyes as Guy…

Guy smiled softly… "You've grown…Alex…"

"Aye…you too." She smiled back.

Was this really happening?!

She was here…Guy ran towards her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she embraced the hug. They felt warm against each other.

The sister that Guy had never told his friends about was here…

He'd never been able to tell them…the thought was too painful. Mary had meant so much to him…but Alex had meant a little more. She was special to him, for she was his other half.

It seemed as if time could not separate the Gardios twins…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Many years ago, The day of the Hod war…_

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Alexandra!" Young Guy grabbed his sister as she fell onto the floor, pulling her up onto her feet. The young girl gripped tightly to him, as fire broke the glass on the window beside them._

Alex covered Guy, and a blade of grass sliced her cheek.

"Al!" Guy screamed

"It's ok brother…" she pulled him to his feet, and carried on running down the long hallway "it's a scratch! We need to find Mama and Papa!"

Guy agreed. He was terrified…trembling. As he held his sisters hand, he could tell she was too. He had to protect her…no matter what!

He pulled her into a room.

"Guy! We gotta find-"

"Change of plan sis…I gotta save you!"

At that moment, a men dressed in silver and red armour came in…carrying a pike.

Alex screamed.

"Leave her alone!" the young boy shouted, pushing his sister gently behind him.

Just then…Guy heard a dominant man yell. "KILL THEM ALL! SPARE NO ONE!"

Guy trembled.

This was it…he was going to die.

And Alex with him.

The soldier pulled his pike back, ready to strike Guy dead.

"No…" Guy whimpered. Alex clenched her hand around him tight.

A bolt of energy shot through Guy…

"NO! I WONT DIE HERE!" He screamed, and Guy picked up a candlestick from a nearby table. He threw it at the man, knocking off his helmet. As the man fumbled, Guy dragged his sister out the room. They were free…at least for a while…

oooooooooo

Guy pulled his sister along the hallway…faster and faster. As fast as his little legs would carry him.

Just then he heard a crack…and Guy stopped. The twins looked up…

"OH NO!" Alex screamed.

The ceiling was falling in…

Just then, without warning it fell. Coming crashing down into the centre of the hallway.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!"

oooooooooo

Guy coughed.

"Alex?!"

"Guy! Over here!"

He scrambled to his feet, and looked behind him. The rubble was high…too high for him to climb. But…he could make out his sisters body through the gap…she was on the other side, trying to throw the rubble away.

Guy also instantly dashed over, trying to help her shift the heavy rocks so they could be together again…its all he truly wanted…what he needed!

Just then…some men shouting could be heard…

"Guy!" He turned his head, and he saw Mary running towards him.

"Mary! Help me…Alex is-!"

"Guy come on!" The tall female said in panic, grabbing Guy's arm and pulling him away.

The mens shouting got louder.

Alex screamed "GUY! GUY DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"ALEX! MARY TURN AROUND! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

And that…was the last time they had seen each other…

xxxxxxxxxx

Guy and Alex walked through the streets of Batical, hand in hand. Their faces were filled with joy and happiness as they talked about their life…experiences. Like Guy, Alex had experienced some…traumatic things…things Guy couldn't even dream of.

That day, they had laughed, smiled, played and cried together…

together.

Alex had been rescued by a soldier, and practically lived by herself her whole life. The one she loved…well…Alex wouldn't even tell Guy about that. But when Alex had mentioned him she had started shaking…and Guy had comforted her. Whatever had happened, had really shaken her.

But Alex soon forgot about it…the only other boy she had ever loved truly in her life was her brother…she had thought he was dead until today. But he was here…beside her. And she intended to make the most of it…

She was so grateful to the kind man that had told her where to find Guy. It was a little strange though…he had kept his hood up, so she hadn't seen his face.

Lurking in the shadows, the demon watched the two, as Guy dropped his sister off at her house. The sun retreated behind the moon…and the sky turned a blazing red and orange, painting the air with splashes of beautiful colours. This was perfect…the demon thought. He had told Alex where to find Guy…and soon, things would go his way…

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the castle, the girls sat in the lounge, gossiping.

"Oh come on Natalia! Tell us!" Tear giggled

"We saw the way you look at him~" Anise teased, poking her cheek.

"Ok ok!" she chuckled "maybe something Is going on between me and Guy…"

"knew it!" said Tear in triumph.

"Well…it was pretty obvious!" Anise smirked "considering they were snogging each other's face off at the party"

"A-Anise!" Natalia blushed, covering her mouth a little. The others just laughed, enjoying the moment. Some…girl time alone, talking about boys.

"Well done Nat!" Anise nudged her "you got the sexy Hod Nobel!"

"I-I don't like him because he's a Nobel…" Natalia looked down "I…I've always loved Guy. I think I was only interested in Asch because I was promised marriage…but Guy…was different. He never touched me, but he always comforted me…always…I got this feeling in my tummy every time I went near him…I felt warm…Its Guy I love"

From the doorway, and old man was listening. He had been there the whole time…  
Under his red moustache, a smile crept across the king's face. His daughter had finally found the man she loved…truly. And he was happy for her. He trusted Guy. And he would wish them all happiness…if they ever got together. He slowly walked down the corridor, leaving the girls alone, and a sudden thought crossed his mind…_"Two handsome children like Natalia and Guy will make me excellent grandchildren…" _He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy was filled with happiness and joy as he raced through the hallway.

The demon hadn't shown up.

And his sister was back in his life!

What could be better?!

What could top this day off?!

He knew…there was only one more thing he wanted!

His legs became tired and aching from walking all day, and a little sweat dripped from his forehead. But he didn't care. He kept on running. He was in too good a mood to stop now!

Just then, he barged into Natalia's room, the door swinging open.

The blonde girl turned to look at him from where she was standing by the window, emerald eyes blinking in curiosity.

Guy dashed over, and grabbed her shoulders "NATALIA!"

"…yes?" she looked at him, not sure exactly what was going on.

"I want to ask you something…."

"Yes?" she repeated

"will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-Yes!" Natalia wrapped her arms around him, her face filled with joy and happiness. She thought he'd never ask! She had been waiting for that question for so long…

Guy picked her up in a bear hug, and spun round, laughing in happiness.

This was the icing on the cake…

This day, was officially the best day of his life!

Guy gently put her down, and the count and the princess embraced in a passionate kiss…soft lips brushing against each other.

Guy felt a wave of warm wash over him, his heart filling up with feelings of light and love.

"Guy…you're terrible…" Natalia chuckled, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. The princess smirked, and gently pushed Guy down on her bed.

The blonde smiled happily, laughing also.

Natalia climbed on the bed, and sat on top of Guy's stomach. She placed both hands on his cheeks and leaned in towards him.

"I love you…" she whispered.

Just as she was about to brush her lips against his, the door opened…

"Sweetheart, I came to say goodni- …ugh…." Guy and Natalia paled.

The room froze…quite literally…

The king was standing in the doorway, open mouthed.

Guy and Natalia just stared, both of them now blushing bright red.

…awkward.

The king slowly slid out of the room…literally…

The place went even more deathly silent.

…this was…the most awkward moment in their lives.

Guy looked at Natalia.

Natalia looked at Guy.

And suddenly the two burst out laughing.

As the laughing stopped…Natalia finally kissed Guy…

XXXXXXXXXX

It was around 1am when Guy got back into his room, still fully clothed. Guy quietly locked the door behind him, careful not to wake anyone else that may be sleeping…

Guy started to walk across the room, to place the keys on the dressing table.

Suddenly, Guy was hit by a force in the stomach, and he yelled a little in pain. He was forced to the floor, and his hands were pinned above his head. There was also a hand placed over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

The keys skid out his hands, across the room by his bed.

"So Gailardia…" the demon smirked "have your reconsidered my offer?"

Guy's heart beat so hard, he thought it would break through his chest! His breathing at this moment was slightly uneven…unsure of what move to make.

Guy muffled under the demons scaly hand. The demon moved it to hear what Guy had to say…

"No" Guy said bravely "they are my friends! I'd never betray them…ever!"

He couldn't betray his friends...they had done so much for him…understood him…and he could tell them things…since he had no family to turn to, he had thought…save one.

Alex…her shining face appeared in his mind…he couldn't leave her…he couldn't abandon her a second time.

"Very well" The demon grabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket, and quickly tied it around Guy's mouth. Guy tried to struggle! Harder and harder! But the more he struggled, the weaker he became!

Muffled shouts could be heard faintly as he tried to scream through the gag!

Yet…Guy's efforts came to naught…

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy had a bag over his head, and couldn't see a thing. It was dark.

Where was he?

He felt himself get dragged and thrown onto some sort of table…his hands were tied above his head, and he found he couldn't move, been fully restrained.

Suddenly, the bag was yanked off his head, along with the gag. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the candlelight around him. He was in the cave…

The demon towered over him.

"Ah…still awake I see." The demon smirked

"Let me go!"

"Uhhhhhh…no." then the demon walked over t the other side of the cave, as if he went off to prepare something. Guy turned his head, watching with worried eyes.

Now…he was afraid.

After a while, the demon emerged slowly back towards Guy…a grin painted onto his face. In his hand he held a large ritual knife, pure white, made out of some bone it seemed.

"Keep quiet" the demon said as he closed his eyes, and started to chant something under his breath. Guy couldn't really make out what he was saying…

In any case, he stayed quiet…his heart racing.

The demon moved the knife…pressing it against the side of Guy's neck…

Then he pressed a little more…cutting deeper into his flesh.

A little blood trickled down his neck…

Guy winced in pain…

The demon then dragged the knife slowly along, making a huge cut across his neck…

Guy gasped…

Blood smothered his neck now…

The demon's eyes snapped open, and they glowed a brighter yellow than usual! He chanted louder! Until suddenly Guy screamed, feeling a searing pain through his body.

A while later, he panted, sweating a little…his throat was saw…and rather red stained with blood.

The demon grinned to himself…now he had some control over this…

XXXXXXXXX

"Guy?!"

"Master Gailardia! Where are you?!"

"GUY!" Luke's face was as red as his hair, he stopped in a hallway, panting and shaking. "Dammit…Guy where are you?!".

The counts disappearance was quickly spreading. Luke had gone to Guy's room that morning to bring him some tea, only to find him not there. Everyone was searching…yet nobody could find him.

The king had guards on full alert, and everyone went into a state of panic.

Servants rushed around, trying to find the blonde…this was becoming a serious matter now.

"Luke!" Tear rushed towards him, a worried look in her deep blue eyes "have you found him?!"

"No…" said Luke, standing up straight and wiping the sweat off his forehead "I can't find him anywhere!"

Tear and Luke looked out the window into the gardens, spotting Peony and Jade dashing round, shouting the young man's name. Even Jade was openly worried…and that was unusual for him.

Where was his friend…? This wasn't like Guy at all…he never went somewhere without telling anybody.

Luke slowly walked back into Guy's room, Tear following. That morning Luke had had to open the door to Guy's room himself…it had been locked.

Tear spoke "a few things in here are misplaced…it seems there was a struggle"

Luke walked over to the side of the bed, noticing a glint of silver in the corner of his eye. He reached out, and a jingle sound was heard as he picked up Guy's keys…

"Something's happened to Guy…" Luke confirmed "he wouldn't just throw his keys on the floor; he's far too tidy for that". A pain constricted in Luke's chest…this was bad…very bad…

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy was in agony as he quickly entered the city again…the demon had just released him.

He had dashed through, is neck covered in blood…and a few cuts embedded on his cheek. He had gone to the higher levels of the city in the lift, biting his lip to hold in the pain of his wounds.

He quickly barged out the lift, and started dashing towards the castle.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed his shoulders tightly. Guy struggled "Ah! Please no let me go!"

"Guy…calm down!" The person spun round so Guy was facing them, and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Alex!" Guy started shaking, and the girl took his hands, trying to steady him.

"shhhh…" she spoke quietly, trying to soothe him "it's alright…come with me, you need to calm down. I can't leave you alone like this…"

Guy panted a little, and then nodded quickly. He couldn't let anyone see him like this…he at least needed to clean himself up.

"Come on…" she took his hands, rubbing them slightly with her thumb in comfort.

She gently pulled him along, and she could feel him shaking. {Poor thing…} she thought {he must have had a horrible time…}. She hadn't got a clue what was wrong, and she wouldn't try and force it from him. She would comfort him though…that much she was sure of. She was his sister…and would protect him.

Alex led her brother towards a nice little house, on one of the top levels of the city. The house was quite pretty, with a new clean oak wooden door, and vines clung onto the side of the wall, with buds of little pink blossom embedded in the entwined vines.

Alex reached out her pale hand and opened the door "come in…" she smiled sweetly, and entered.

At the far end of the room was a burning log fire, the flames dancing around softly, glowing. The carpet was a cream colour, and the walls neatly painted a deep red. In front of the fire was a red sofa, which Alex led Guy over to. She gently helped him sit down.

"Stay here…I need to get some stuff" she kissed his cheek and left to go into the kitchen to the right.

Guy looked more around the room, eyeing the detail. There were many mulkuthian miniature statues on window ledges. But two caught his attention.

Between the sofa and fire was a low oak coffee table…and on the table…was a miniature statues of their mother and father. He recognised them instantly…

"P…Papa…Mama…" Guy spoke in disbelief and reached out a shaky hand. He ran his finger down the side of his mother's cheek…and a smile spread across his face "mama…I miss you…"

Just then Alex came back in, smiling at him softly. In her hands she carried a tray. On the tray was a jug of warm water, a cloth and a hot drink…it looked like hot chocolate. Alex placed the tray carefully on the coffee table, and she handed Guy the drink.

Guy licked his lips. He had been right…it was hot chocolate, but on the top of the drink were mini pink and white marshmallows. "Hmm…you still do these sis? I remember when Papa used to do these for us…and we'd watch him draw as we drank…"

"You still remember?" she smiled and picked up the cloth from the tray, and gently dipped it into the jug of warm water. She squeezed it over the jug, watching the excess bit of water splatter back into the jug.

"Yeah…I remember! I miss those days…I missed mama…papa…Mary…and…I've missed you…" Guy stared at the drink, a little out of it now.

Alex reached up and gently started to wipe his neck, the blood coming off his skin. "I've really missed you to Guy…I miss the fun we used to have together…"

"Alex…I'm sorry…I left you back there…y'know…when the roof came in I-"

"Sh." She smiled rinsing the cloth, and wiping the small cut on his cheek now "we were just kids…I don't blame you" she smiled slightly at him…and he returned the smile. Hearing that meant a lot to him.

He brought the mug up to his mouth, and felt the warm chocolate drink slide down his throat, warming his body up from the inside. Alex giggled, noticing that Guy had melted marshmallow all around his mouth. She wet the cloth a little more, and playfully wiped Guy's mouth, removing the marshmallow. "You're still a messy eater though, I see"

Guy giggled and smiled, drinking it all, gulping it down.

"…I take it you want more?"

Guy nodded!

Alex shook her head and grinned…he hadn't changed at all.

-

Alex had left to go to the kitchen. She had her hands in the washing up bowel, using a clean cloth to wash up Guy's cup and the bloodied jug. Her hands moved around in the warm bubbled water, and she had to use her rolled up sleeve to wipe her cheek a lot, as the bubbled floated up and splashed her face.

When she had done, she had put her fingerless gloves back on, and she went back into the lounge. "Guy are you ok?"

No answer.

"Guy?" ….. "Guy?!" she ran around to the front of the sofa by the fire, where Guy had been sitting.

Just then, she smiled to herself, sighing in relief.

Her brother was fast asleep, sprawled out on the sofa. His golden hair seemed to glow a little in the blaze of the fire. She shook her head "typical…"

Alex grabbed a red blanket, which she kept under the coffee table. She placed it over Guy's body, and he seemed to smile in his sleep, turning onto his side. Alex lifted up his head and propped it under a pillow.

Finally, she leaned over and kissed his cheek…"Goodnight…Gailardia…"

XXXXXXXXX

NOTE: Please review…I'd love to know your idea's so far! Tell me what you think…and please be honest xx


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?" Alex smiled as she straightened Guy's jacket for him.

"No…I'm fine, thank you sister." Guy said, smiling at his sister's fuss. Alex was always well dressed herself, and…she'd grown up to be rather pretty. But she did have a mean side to her…she could be angry if the need arose. That morning Guy had noticed a sword under the table where she kept the blanket…she must be quite a skilled swordswoman too.

"Alright…just…look after yourself. And, you know where I am if you need me"

Guy nodded, and leaned forward, kissing her cheek gently "I know…" he smiled weakly, and with a slight wave, he left the house quietly.

The day was warm…and the sun slapped Guy in the face, the warm glow making his golden hair seem to shine a little. Crystal eyes gazed up at the light blue sky, and the sound of the morning bird chirped softly.

Guy slowly started to walk through the city, towards the palace…he knew everyone would be there. He'd been missing for nearly two days now. He couldn't bear to think how worried everyone must be….

"Lie…" was what he heard in his head…the demon spoke. "Lie Gailardia…or little Alex may get hurt." A pain constricted in his chest as he heard that…

What would he say to them?

What excuse would he use?

These questions spun round and around in Guy's head, making him feel somewhat dizzy.

He needed to come up with something…and fast. And…what would he say about the cut on his cheek, and the gnash on his neck?! Damd…this was hard…he had no idea what excuse to come up with…but he needed something…

Before he knew it…Guy had reached the castle…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look harder! He could be hurt!" Luke paced around the throne room, his stomach churning like milk into butter…he was clearly worried, as was everyone else.

"Luke calm down…" the king spoke calmly and reassuringly, trying to be the cool one in this situation.

"My poor Gailardia…he could be anywhere…" Peony looked away, squeezing Jade's hand in comfort. The colonel just stood still, with nothing to say, all the cockiness drained from his face.

Natalia just stood, tears streaming down her face, Tear and Anise comforting her.

Duke Fabre's worried eyes scanned everyone in the room…by now, he was also rather concerned. "I'm…sure Guy will turn up soon" he tried to keep everyone thinking positive…although it wasn't doing much good.

Just then, one of the doors opened, and everyone looked up sharply, gasping.

Natalia instantly dashed over to the man who had just entered.

"GUY!" she grabbed him, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around her, trying to reassure her it was alright.

"Shh…I'm fine Natalia…I'm sorry I worried you"

"Guy…" Luke threw his arms around them both.

"Gailardia!" The king stood from his throne "thank Lorelei…you're safe!"

Guy looked at him, and smiled weakly, Luke and Natalia pulling him into the room, and in front of the king. "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you, your majesty…but I assure you I'm alright"

"Say's the one with that on his cheek" Peony moved over to him worriedly, and grabbed his hair gently, tilting his head back a tiny bit "and your neck…" Peony ran his finger down the cut on Guy's neck, it was soft, Guy wasn't in pain.

"Guy…what happened? Where were you?" Jade asked, rather demanding. It was clear he had been worried. Peony released Guy's hair and rubbed his back a little in comfort.

"I was out…collecting herbs for one of the servants…I fell down a hole and…I blacked out I guess…"

"I'm just glad you're ok now…" Tear smiled weakly at him, and Anise hugged his legs.

"Please don't scare us like that again…" Peony hugged Guy, and the blonde returned the hug, smiling softly.

"I won't…"

{Something's off…} thought Luke {Guy couldn't have left his room willingly…because the door was locked from the inside…}

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy sat in the lounge, hugging his knees. He watched the servants walk past through the open doorway…and gazed as the world flew by. He was deep in thought. The demon had made him lie to everyone…it wasn't his choice. He knew if he said anything Alex would get hurt…but he had felt something strange when he was asked where he was…it was like the words had just sprawled out of his mouth, like he was been forced to say it.

He had to keep Alex safe though…

Yet, he wanted to say something…he knew if he did Alex would be in danger, but if he got help maybe they could defeated the demon? And Alex would be safe!

He had tried all day to tell people…but whenever he had…something had stopped him. It was like no words would pass his mouth…

He knew…the demon was forcing him to keep it quiet.

For once in his life…he felt so lost…so alone…

"Guy!"

"hm?" two voices snapped Guy out of his trance, and he looked up at the two girls before him, shaking his head a little to fully regain his consciousness. "Tear…Anise…what are you doing here?"

Anise sat next to Guy and snuggled up to him, smiling as she hugged his arm. "We were worried about you!"

"We came to see if you were alright." Tear spoke now, smiling sweetly at Guy.

Guy felt his heart lift to know they cared about him. Guy opened his mouth to say thank you…but something very different came out…

"I don't need you stupid girls! I hate you and I hate everyone!" Guy spoke coldly.

{WHAT?!} Guy thought {N-No! I didn't mean to say that!}

Anise and Tear looked at him in shock, Anise flinched and jumped up, letting go of him.

"G-Guy?!" Anise said in shock

"What?!" he replied harshly "I don't need you! What good are you for?! Passing out 24/7! And /you!/" he looked at Anise now "you little crybaby…you couldn't help me even if you wanted to!"

Now the girls were gobsmacked…and they remained silent, eyes wide, just staring at him.

{No! NO! Tear…Anise! I'm sorry! This isn't me…IT ISNT ME!} Guy tried to scream out to them, but physically, his mouth remained shut.

This was bad. The demon had a full hold on him.

"What's all the fuss about?" Everyone looked towards the door, and so did the girls. This was bad…Jade and Peony just came in…

{No! Please don't make me turn on them…PLEASE!}

"What do you want four eyes?!" Guy spat.

"My My Guy…quite a temper you have…why don't you calm down?" Jade walked over, standing tall, and he entwined his fingers behind his back.

Now Peony spoke, walking over and trying to hug Gailardia. "Guy…please…don't take this out on us…we want to help you…Im your fathe-"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Guy yelled, pushing him off and standing up abruptly "You're a useless puff that keeps pigs in your bedroom, no wonder your always smelling of shit. You're not my dad!"

(( NOTICE: No offence meant to gay people! It's just for the fanfic. I would never insult you guys because I love you! My uncle is gay and I wouldn't change him for the world xx ))

Now it was Peony and Jade's turn to gasp…both stood there, mouths open. Even Jade had lost all his words…

{No…I didn't mean it! Papa I'm sorry! Jade!} Guy was close to tears…

Suddenly Guy felt a wave wash over him…a sensation that nearly made him collapse. "I…" Guy spoke now…thank god! The demon had let go of the hold!

"I…I'm sorry!" Guy dashed out the room, panting hard…

"Well done Guy…" the demons voice echoed in his head…

XXXXXXXXXX

"PERE!" Guy barged into his old room in the servants quarters…instantly falling to his knees…

Guy was shaking madly, his eyes wide and full of utter shock…

The old man Pere was soon at his side, kneeling beside the blonde…he wrapped his arms around him.

Gailardia held him tightly, shaking, his face buried in the mans chest…

"shhh…" Pere rubbed his back in comfort "calm down son…I'm here…I don't know what's wrong but you can stay in here tonight…Ok?"

Guy nodded his shuddering breath quiet against the man's chest.

In all his life…Pere had never seen Guy so scared…

XXXXXXXXXX

That night…Guy couldn't sleep.

He clutched the bed sheets with his shaky hands…

His eyes were wide open.

Pere was in the adjacent bed, fast asleep…something Guy missed…

He couldn't sleep…he felt so guilty about what he had said…

"Hello again" Just then Guy felt a cold hand around his mouth, the sound of the demon ringing in his ear.

Guy let out a pained muffled scream…but it was no good. The demons grip was good.

Guy gave up struggling as he was dragged off the bed, and felt himself been restrained…

For the first time in years…a tear fell from his left eye…and splashed onto the floor…

{No…not again…}


	7. Chapter 7

"_Drip….drip….drip…_

Water….where…am I?

It's cold…

My heart…ugh…it…feels like stone…

My head…like led…

Why…why…why…why…

Is this…

Happening…

…to me?

What…did I do so wrong…?"

"….nothing. But the others have."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…" crystal eyes flickered open…revealing the shimmering blue underneath his dark eyelids…

He was cold…and he felt himself lying on a hard surface…

_Drip…drip…_

The sound of a single drop of water could be heard repeatedly to the side of his head…ringing around inside his ear.

Guy used his arms to heave himself into a sitting position, his whole body burning…pain etching into his skin and flesh.

He held his arms, shivering, the cold, damp air brushing fiercely past him

"Al…ex…" Guy said, as he looked around…he was back in the cave. But this time, he was in a small, square cage. The rocky floor was hard and sharp under him…and his blood pumped rapidly through his veins in fear. "Alex please…sister I need you…" he found himself asking for her…for the first time in his life.

He wanted to feel her warm body beside him…and her bright eyes staring into his soul…filling his heart with hope…

Alas…he had none of it…

"Alex…I'm so sorry…I left you on your own…you must have been so scared…just like I am now…"

He smiled weakly…a single tear falling…

"You're so strong Alex…look what's become of me…"

Guy hugged his knees, squeezing them tightly. He rested his chin on his arm, and gazed at the floor…

Was this the end…?

Was he…going to die here?

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

_CLANG!_

Guy jumped up hearing the voice, hitting his head off the roof of the cave. The demon glared at him with bright yellow eyes, as he banged the bars.

Guy held his head…the noise smashed around against his brain like the sea against jiggered rocks!

"Please…please stop…"

"Ah, your finally back with it" the demon grinned, kneeling down beside the cage to match his height.

"Why…why…do I deserve this?" Guy asked quietly and weak, utterly defeated.

"You don't." the demon smirked, reaching his arm through the bars and ruffling Guy's hair, he edged back a little at the contact "but your friends do…your like I was Gailardia…exactly…like I was…"

XXXXXXXXXX

( Demon's POV )

_I was young once…I was human._

You can call me Sparrow…it's not my name but, I guess it can suffice.

I was a young, bright lad with a great future! I helped so many people…for that's the kind of person I was…kind…helpful…I never had a bad word to say about anyone.

Even though I would get bullied…I'd get beaten for nothing, have things stolen from the local boys…

I remember one…his eyes were bright…blue…

Like my own.

My eyes were blue too.

_I had an older brother…he was always so tall and handsome…his black hair would always have been slicked back, and his eyes were always hard as stone…_

My mother became sick…and I stayed by her side day and night…

My grades at school were failing…and my own health went downhill…

I wiped her chin…

Changed her bed sheets…

And I had to sit beside her and watch the woman I loved the most, slowly fade from this world…

And my brother, was nowhere to be seen.

The day came of her death, and I held my mother's hand…

This is the only time brother showed up. He stood beside her…his face as hard as a stone…

My mother only smiled at him…not me…

Mother said to my brother "Thank you dear…for everything."

And then….she died.

I got no acknowledgement that day…

I was left…all alone in the world…

And the blue eyed boy looked at me…

He was my brother.

He made my blood boil…

My mind turn to dust…

I had been taken for granted…

Everyone…had taken me for granted…

I had done so much for people…and yet…I was left in the dark.

From that day forward, I became the demon…and I would make sure that a person was never taken for granted again.

And if someone were…I would take them away…to make their friends and family realise, you don't know what you have until its gone.

In this big wide world,  
So full of people…  
Each and every one of them thinking,  
"Why am I all alone?"

(( awwww Dx Poor demon :'( ))

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can go…" the demon said to Guy, as he unlocked the cage, and the door slowly squeaked open.

Guy looked up at him, wide eyed.

"I said, you. Can. Go."

"B-But…"

"GO!"

Guy scrambled out the cage, and made a dash for the exit.

He could feel his heart bang against his chest, his blood pulsing through his body as he ran…

He tried to stop, but his legs and heart wouldn't obey his mind.

He kept going, breathing hard.

He was free…at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Gailardia! There you are!"

"Hm?" Guy looked to his side as he entered the manor again, her voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"The king would like to see you in his office."

Oh no…this must be about his outburst yesterday…

His face paled, and he felt a little lightheaded.

What was he going to say to them?!

"O-Ok…I'm going…"

Guy left the maids side, and briskly walked to the king's office…in truth, he just wanted to get this whole meeting over with.

As he reached the door, he stood still outside, taking a deep breath…

_knock knock_

Guy waited for the booming voice of king Ingobert to speak…before he slowly entered.

He closed the door behind him…and gulped…his heart racing as he saw the King and the Duke standing before him, eyes fixed on him.

"Gailardia Galan Gardios"

Guy opened his mouth to speak out an apology. But he found…once more…he was unable to speak!

{Oh no…not now…please don't take over…please I beg you!} Guy thought, hoping the demon would hear him.

The demon ignored him…and spoke through Guy's body…

"You said my full name…you must mean business" Guy grinned.

"Gailardia! Your behaviour yesterday was unacceptable by any means!" The Duke countered, crossing his arms "Jade and Peony have done a lot for you, so have a bit of respect. Just because you were down yesterday does't mean you can take it out of everyone else!"

{I…I know…but…I didn't want to! I swear! I love Jade and Peony…I respect them so much! I'm sorry!}

That's what Guy thought…instead he said "Shut up! Your not my father! Don't order me around like you own me! Besides, its thanks to you I have no father in the first place!"

Shit…

ARGH! No…this was going all wrong. Guy would never say that willingly…never!

Guy looked at the Duke's face…he looked extremely hurt.

"Now that is enough, Gailardia!" The king raised his voice a little.

"Your're no better off!"

"Gailardia!" The king boomed, sending a wave of panic through him.

{Dammit…NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP IT PLEASE!}

"Gailardia please…" the Duke tried to calm the situation "listen…if it makes you feel better, you may not be the only Gardios left…"

Guy just stared, as he felt a little light headed…the demon had let go! Guy was free! Guy was going to leave the room…but the Duke spoke before he could do so…

"There have been reports that your sister is alive…"

Now Guy was shaking…

The Duke knew…

He and the King had known Alex was alive…

And they had the nerve…to keep it from him!

"What?!" Guy gasped, his body now filling with anger "You knew?! You knew all along and you never told me!"

"Gailardia. I think you should leave. Go and cool down. Now" the king spoke sternly, with great authority.

"But-"

"NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy practically fell out of the king's office, the door slamming behind him.

He was on the floor, kneeling…using his arms for support…

His blood raced through his veins rapidly…and he could feel his heart banging against his chest…again…

Why…why was this happening to him?!

Just then…tears began to stream down his face…and they hit the floor with a tiny splash…

Guy was crying…

He couldn't stop it…

He was crying…

"Guy…"

"Guy are you ok?" two soft voices were heard, one of them placed a hand on his shoulder.

Wiping his eyes, he looked up, to see Luke and Natalia beside him.

No…what would he do if the demon possessed him?! He couldn't hurt anyone else…he refused to!

With a small push, Guy shoved them both out the way, before dashing down the hall

"Guy!" Luke and Natalia shouted in unison

"PLEASE DON'T COME NEAR ME! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU TO!" Guy screamed back at them…

Before fully sprinting out the manor altogether…

Never before…had he felt so alone…

But…he knew there was one person he could go to…

XXXXXXXXXX

Aurthor: OOOOOO! I loved writing this chapter so much! Its the first time I actually had feelings for the demon...and poor Guy! :'(

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D


	8. Chapter 8

"ALEX! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?! ALEX PLEASE! ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!"

Strong arms wrapped around Guy from behind.

"Calm down!" Alex said, looking back towards her front door…Guy had practically barged in. She didn't really care though…seeing her brother in this much distress had her worried.

Guy fell onto the floor, tears streaming down his face…shaking madly…

Alex knelt beside him, lifting him up gently into a sitting position and hugging him tightly. She stroke his hair, and rocked him back and forth in comfort. Her chin rested gently on his head

"shhhhh…shhhh…there there…it's alright…everything's going to be alright…" she spoke softly into his ear, and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Guy…" she reached for a hanky, and gently wiped his eyes "come now…this isn't like you…why…why are you crying?"

"Alex…" *he reached up, and wrapped a shaky hand around the fabric of her jacket, clenching onto her tight "please…don't ever leave me…"

"I won't Guy…I won't. You know that…were twins…" she giggled a little "we were bound to meet together again at some point. I'm glad it was now…when you need me most. But Guy…"

He looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader, Guy. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong…"

She held him there for a few moments…before helping him stand. She sat him down on the sofa, and like before, she brought in a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to him. She grabbed a smaller blanket and put it over his shoulders.

Guy stared into the cup as Alex sat beside him…and put an arm around him…

With a shuddering breath…he told her everything…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hm…" the demon smirked "It's time. Goodbye…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Where do you suppose he went?!" Luke asked worriedly as he ran through the city with Natalia. They had been everywhere looking for Guy…

Luke's red bangs hung in front of his eyes, and he slicked a few back behind his ear as he panted slightly from the running.

Natalia was also a little red in the face, from extortion and worry. "I don't know Luke…but I'm terrified! I've never seen Guy cry before! W-What if he does something stupid?! He might hurt himself or-"

"Natalia!" Luke cut her off, his own worry showing through "D-Don't worry…Guy wouldn't do that!" at least he hoped…

Guy wouldn't be that reckless would he? He wouldn't hurt himself…or take his own life? No…Luke couldn't think like that…he hated it! He couldn't bear to think his best friend as…dead…

They had been through so much together! And Guy was the only person who believed in him after he killed thousands of lives…nobody wanted to lose a friend like that!

He had to find Guy…and fast!

"Oh Guy…where are you?!" Natalia gasped, a single tear running down her cheek

"Excuse me miss…" just then a young man came up to them, he looked around his early twenties, and was wearing some workman's gloves. "You're looking for Count Gailardia?"

"Yes!" Luke stepped forward, and placed a hand on his arm, emerald eyes gazed into the mans with even more worry than before, sweat pouring from his head and red hair ruffled "you've seen him?!"

"I have…" the man nodded "I saw him run into my friend's house"

"Where does he live?!" Natalia asked.

"It's a she…" the man said "her names Alexandra. She's a nice girl" he then gave them directions, pointing them in the way of her house.

"Thank you!" Luke and Natalia said in unison before dashing off

"U-Um…glad I could be of help…" the man said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched the two leave.

XXXXXXXXX

"This is the place!" Luke said jogging up to the house "come on! Let's go- huh? N-Natalia?!" he looked at her…

The blonde girl was peering through the window…emerald eyes scanning the scene in the house. Just then…tears began to fall from her eyes, and Luke looked in also.

Natalia could feel her heart shattering into tiny pieces inside her body, and her sturdy hands shaking as her hand covered her heart.

Inside she saw a girl…hugging Guy…they were so close…

The girl kissed Guy's cheek…

"N-No…he wouldn't…" Luke said in disbelief. "Natalia…there has to be…s-some explanation!"

But the princess was having none of it…what she saw was unmistakeable…she couldn't believe Guy had done this to her…

Why?! She loved him so much…it wasn't fair…IT WASN'T FAIR!

Then…it sank into Luke as well…this wasn't a dream…this was real…Guy…had finally betrayed him.

But he didn't understand why Guy would do this! This was it…he had to sort this out!

"GUY!" Luke shouted as he smashed the door down, storming in.

Alex and Guy jumped to their feet.

Natalia drew an arrow from her quiver…and charged in. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed at Alex, walking towards her

"Natalia please…" Guy came forward and tried to explain the situation, only to be punched in the face by Luke…been sent flying across the room.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Natalia's eyes were aflame…and with her arrows, she started trashing the house, smashing ornaments…and everything she could find…

Alex yelled in fear, not wanting to draw her sword…this was just a misunderstanding! And she didn't want anyone to get hurt! "Please stop!"

"ARGH!" tears streamed from Natalia's face as she saw the statues of the two people on the coffee table…Eugenie and Zygmunt Gardios…

"No…Natalia stop! Don't break them!" Guy stood and quickly tried to stop her, he reached out his hand towards her, trying to spin her round…

Natalia did spin…and so did her hand.

She had accidently swung for Guy…the sharp arrow tip aiming for Guy's heart.

"NO!"

…first…the sound of metal impaling the skin was heard…

Then…silence followed…

splash…splash…the sound of little blood droplets hitting the floor…

Guy's eyes were wide…for his sister had saved him.

She now stood there…panting heavily, her golden fringe covering her eyes…

An arrow through her heart…

Then…silence…

Until the thudding sound of her body hitting the floor rang in the ears of all who witnessed it…

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AURTHOR'S NOTE: Two things, first, I did not get the idea of Natalia seeing Alex/Guy from Doveflight…I had that idea down in my notes for weeks before he said it XD ehe. Secondly…I'd like to thank everyone for your kind reviews…in all my other fanfics I've had lots of…well…not very good ones XD But I know this fic is good and I must say I'm very proud of it. Sometimes I wish this story could be more popular…but hey…I've never really been the most popular kid. Oops…Im ranting xD sorry :P anyways…I hope you who are reading it are enjoying it very much…and I would like more reviews to know what you think I like constructive crititsisem…that way I can make it better :D thank you again you lovely people! Xxxxxxxx

P.s- Sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest…Ive had a rough few days xx


	9. Chapter 9

ARTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, first, I would like to say two things…(again…sorry XD)

1: This may not be updated in a while (MAY NOT…dunno…) it really depends on how long it takes me to write a script for a drama performance, which will go towards my grade and also be performed in front of a fair few people (Is scared DX). It shouldn't take me overly long…so don't worry!

2: Secondly, when I wrote "I like constructive criticism" I didn't mean slag my story off completely. Because of that review I was going to give up on this whole story altogether. I mean, if you don't like it, fair enough! I don't mind that! But please don't slag it off…or at least give me something to help improve it…because that was no help what so ever (don't like it…don't read. Sorted ;D ). The only reason Im carrying it on is because I have lovely people who want to read it so I won't abandon you! Xx love ya!

~Rant over! Please enjoy! (Please don't let that put you off DX **this is my best chapter so far!)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy remained still. Crystal eyes remained wide. Blood pumped rapidly under his skin, and his heart banged like a drum against his chest.

He watched as the girls limp body fell to the floor.

He panted a few times, not taking his eyes of the small pool of blood growing slowly bigger under her mangled corpse.

He let out a scream…he screamed her name.

His only family…was gone.

Snapping out of his frozen state, he knelt beside her, and held her smaller body in his shaky arms.

…he cried…again. Since today…he hadn't cried in years…not since he was little…

He'd changed…

He'd become weak…and he knew it.

"Hey…" a weak, raspy voice and a small cough pulled him from his thoughts.

A pale hand stroked his cheek…it was smooth at the touch, despite being covered in blood…

"Alex…I…I'm sorry…this is all my fault!" he cursed himself grabbing her hand, a small smudge of blood now rested on his cheek.

"No…" Alex spoke back, a little blood trickling out the side of her mouth, her eyes half closed now "don't cry…we'll see each other soon…"

With those words…the girl closed her eyes…

And in her brother's arms, the last female Gardios died…with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

No…no no no no no….this wasn't happening…

It couldn't be happening…

His other half…was lying there…dead in his arms! This was all wrong,…

It was all a dream…it had to be…right?!

Alas, it wasn't.

Guy breathed heavily over his sister's body, and leaned over a little, crying softly into her shoulder, his jacket becoming drenched in the blood of his sister.

Her skin had turned cold now…and there was no pulse…no heartbeat…nothing.

He would never feel her touch again…see her smile…hear her laugh…

There were so many things he wanted to tell her…but now…

Natalia looked on in complete shock…she'd just killed a girl…

She felt anger towards the girl…yes…but…she had dealt the ending blow…she had ended the girls life…and guilt was now crawling inside her, creeping into her every cell…

Luke wasn't sure what to think…Guy was his best friend…he didn't like to see Guy hurt or upset…but Guy had betrayed them…he was torn…between loyalty and friendship…what was he going to do? He could either restrain Guy and take him back to the castle…or he could just tell Guy to run so the king wouldn't find him…

Weighing up his options, he decided maybe trying to arrest Guy would be the best idea…there was still a possibility this was all a misunderstanding, and he wanted to straighten things out with his friend…

"Guy…" just as Luke spoke, a few guards appeared inside the house…and they gasped at the scene. Luke looked at them.

"Guards…take the girl's body and lay her in a room in the manor…we'll need to bury her later…and…" Luke's heart stopped as he said the next two words… "Arrest Guy…"

Guy's heart filled with anger now…his fists clenched around the fabric of his sisters jacket…

He knew at this moment…he was truly…and utterly…alone…

He looked up at the guards as they came towards him, crystal eyes narrowing, and evil glare in his eyes…"do what you want with me…but stay away from her."

One of the guards looked at him sadly, since he had known Guy for some time…this was hard…"I'm sorry Guy…" he spoke softly "but we have to take you in. We'll take good care of her bod-"

"I said back off." Guy said in a low, demanding voice, his body shuddering.

Luke decided to take action and restrain Guy himself, and he quickly pulled Guy off her, pinning his hands behind his back.

The blonde struggled against Luke as his friend had pinned him to the floor on his front, his hands still restrained behind his back by Luke.

"Please Guy…" Luke spoke "please don't make this difficult…"

He stopped struggling…only because he knew that he was outnumbered…and that he would just be restrained again if he got free.

Panting, he watched as a guard came over to Luke, kneeling beside him with handcuffs in his hand.

Guy winced as his hands were repositioned, and he felt the cold metal snap around his wrists.

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy and the demon then spoke to each other…through their minds…none knew…but themselves…

"Gailardia…are you sure you want to turn down my offer? Join me now…and I'll set you free from those cuffs…"

"I'm done…demon…I'm finished…I'm gonna be arrested and executed for treason…"

"Does it really have to be that way? Together…we could be so much more!"

"…to…together?"

"That's right Gailardia…in this big wide world…full of people…why does each and every one of them think 'why am I all alone?' "

"Alone…"

"Yes…but if we are together…you are not alone…"

There were a few moments of silence…before Guy replied…

"Yes…we are together. I accept your offer…"

XXXXXXXXX

Guy's eyes snapped open once more…they were yellow.

Crystal eyes…had been replaced with the deep cursing amber.

Rage burned inside him, his whole body jerking like engines about to start on a race car…

His soul was aflame!

He felt a wave of strength in his arms, and he prized them apart, the handcuffs snapping off!

Luke and the guards jumped back in sheer surprise as Guy jumped to his feet. He grabbed Luke by the collar and rammed him against a wall…

again…and again…harder and harder…

Guy's fist swung for Luke's face, and repeatedly carried on for a few minutes.

Luke was frozen in sheer shock…what was going on?! He was yelling at his friend to let go as Guy beat the hell out of him…but he wouldn't stop!

He saw the deep yellow in Guy's eyes…and his heart raced, starting to panic.

The guards ran over, and tried to pull the blonde off, only for Guy to throw them all over the house.

Finally…Guy stopped…and his eyes slowly faded back to blue…

He panted…looking around the room in horror…

Luckily…he hadn't killed anyone…

But now…after this…he had nobody to turn to…not even the demon…he now realised that was a horrible mistake!

He was all alone…in the world…

Before anyone could react, Guy ran…dashing away.

But he didn't run for the city exit and freedom…no…

Guy ran towards the manor…

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was cold…and running to the roof of the Fabre manor was the red headed count. His hair was dull as the rain smacked his face, making his skin turn a little pale. Usual emerald green eyes were worried yet angry…and all that remained was a confused, broken soul…

Luke raced into the manor, and quickly climbed the stairs, after asking a maid if she had seen where Guy was. He barged open the door, and quickly climbed the ladders, heading upwards to the roof….

He couldn't take no more…he wanted the truth! Guy had meant everything to him…and he felt betrayed…he didn't know what was going on with his friend!

Just as he got onto the roof, Luke spotted Guy! He was standing on the edge…he seemed tired…and drained of all life…

His hair stuck to his face as the rain lashed down more. A crack of thunder could be heard in the background…along with an angry voice.

"There you are!" the red head spat, pointing at Guy "Get here so I can smash your-…..…Guy? What are you doing?!"

The blonde didn't look back.

He spoke softly, and Luke couldn't hear him over the rain…he could just see his lips mouthing as his head turned to Luke a little bit…"goodbye…I'm sorry, my friend…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Guy jumped.

XXXXXXXXXX

ARTHOR'S NOTE: Yes! Back again! I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally enjoyed writing this :'( poor Guy DX Poor Alex DX

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS xxxx


	10. Chapter 10 : Finale

NOTICE: Just to get this straight with the person who reviewed wrong! Guy DID NOT jump off the roof because he was depressed! It was for two reasons. One, He couldn't live with the thought his girlfriend killed his sister, and two, he knew the demon was controlling him and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt!

Just wanted to make that clear :p lol

(Script is done…so I can finally write the this!)

But please…enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke couldn't believe his eyes…his ears…his life…

Rapidly, he ran, faster and faster down to the gardens…where he had just seen his friend jump off the roof…

His heart turned heavy, like he carried the weight of the world as he ran

Emerald eyes wide with worry as he watched crimson bangs dance in front of his eyes.

Then he saw it…

He saw Guy's body…the blonde limp and lifeless…

"No…NO!" Luke was over within a second, lifting up Guy's frozen body into his arms as he cradled him.

His best friend was lying dead in his arms…Luke never thought this would be the case.

As Luke looked down at Guy's pale face all he saw was peace and relief…free from the burden of life.

His golden hair glistened as the rain patted gently onto it, and his face was sweet and young…

For that moment, the world seemed to stop. Time stopped. And movement stopped. And the air around him seemed to hold still…even the rain seemed at a standstill. For that moment, Guy lay still, eyes closed. Free from pain…free from suffering. Free from the demon.

"Guy…P-Please…you promised you'd always be here for me…" Now a tear ran from Luke's emerald eye, and it gently fell onto Guy's cheek.

As he looked at his friend…he thought about what he would miss. It was the simple things he thought of the most…he'd never hear Guy's laugh…see his smile…hear his voice…and he would never again look into those deep crystal eyes that always hid every emotion behind a curtain.

Now he was gone…

Just then, Luke faintly heard more voices, and footsteps running towards them.

"Is that…Guy?!"

"NO!" Tear and Anise dashed over, Tear standing over Luke, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Guy's limp body. Anise kneeled beside him, and started shaking him

"Guy…Guy wake up! Please!"

"Oh Lorelei…Gailardia!" Pere rushed over, and knelt beside Guy, Anise moving out the way to let him through. The old gardener placed a hand on Guy's forehead, pain in his eyes "no…NO!"

Luke just stared at Guy, tears still falling rapidly from his dull emerald eyes.

"Oh my…" Luke turned to look behind him, and he made out the figures of his parents and uncle. His mother was in pieces…his father was still in shock…

The king stared, his face washed of expression. He then slowly kneeled beside Guy, and brushed a piece of golden hair out of his face. "I'm sorry, Gailardia…rest well"

The king then stood…as he saw two more figures running towards them…

Jade's face was pained, not like his usual cocky self. He was lost for words, and had nothing to say as he dropped to his knees. His brown hair hung in front of his crimson eyes, and he panted…realising that Guy was coming back…

Peony kneeled beside Guy quickly, and shook him roughly "NO! Not you…my little Gailardia…no…NO! Wake up! Please!"

But Guy didn't.

His body was frozen.

His body was dead.

Then the world was still…and everything seemed to mute. For Luke saw the one person who he knew would be destroyed seeing Guy like this…

The princess fell to Guy's side and threw her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face as she cried into his chest.

"Natalia…I…I'm sorry…" Luke spoke quietly under the pit pat of the rain.

"This is all my fault…I'm so sorry…I love you…" and then she finally lifted her head up, and pressed her lips against Guy's. His lips were cold…sending a chill through her body.

She knew…this was the last time she would ever be able to do this…

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…the silence was still there. A deathly silence as everyone stared at the blondes body.

Then the silence was broken.

Luke looked up, wiping his eyes.

Walking towards them was a deformed man…

The demon.

And in his arms, he held the body of a dead girl.

Alexandra.

"This is the result of your actions." He spoke "the action of taking one for granted. And Gailardia was too innocent to even see it…"

"B-But Guy…he cheated on me…with her…didn't he?!"

The demon shook his head

"No. For this is his other half…his twin sister."

Everyone's heart stopped…and eyes widened…

Natalia felt dead inside…

In Guy's time of need…he hadn't run off and cheated on her…he had ran off to be comforted by the only family he had had…his sister…

"This was all my doing" and the demon explained everything.

Nobody could believe it.

All of this…wasn't Guy's fault.

None of it was…

The demon then placed Alex's body on the ground…she looked like Guy…sweet…young…at peace…

Then the demon slowly pulled Guy from Luke…and lay him next to Alex…

The twins hands were interlinked…and they were finally lying dead…together…

The demon lowered his head and spoke . "There are many more who take good people for granted. I have many more lives to destroy…you are but one of many. Rest in peace Gailardia, and Alexandra. May Lorelei have mercy on your souls"

And with this…he turned to leave. Everyone watching as he slowly left the scene in the rain…until he was no longer visible.

But the twins were…they were still lying hand in hand…

Dead.

But together.

XXXXXXXXX

One week later…

XXXXXXXXXX

On the castle there was now a huge stained glass window.

It was a picture of the two that had died one week ago.

Guy and Alex stood back to back on the glass, and they held each other's hand…just like they had the last time they had been seen.

This day everyone was paying their respect to them…and millions of people were gathered in front of the window. The people closest to them were at the front, all heads hung low.

Luke was holding back the tears…he never imagined this day would come.

The king finally spoke sadly "We are gathered here today to acknowledge the deaths of two innocent young lives. They had their whole life ahead of them…and its partly our fault they are gone. They were so bright and full of life, and we should remember them as they were…strong and smart. Delightful and handsome. We will find the demon who did this, and have him brought to justice. But for now, let us not take anyone for granted again…and let us live our lives just as they had. Wild and free"

Luke finally raised his head, and whispered "I'm sorry Guy…my best friend…I love you…and I'll miss you…"

He stared at his friends picture printed into the colourful stained window, knowing that this was all that would ever remain of his friend…

XXXXXXXX

Guy opened his eyes slowly…a sheet of white nothing surrounding him…

He sat up slowly…his body feeling light as air, and a warm comforting breeze sailing past him.

"Guy…" Alex sat up next to him, also looking around. "Brother….where are we?"

"I don't know sister…" he stood, and took her hand, helping her up also.

Just then, the white shifted, and there seemed to be more colour in the world…as flowers grew in an instant…grass flourished and the sounds of birds tweeting floated softly into their ears. The cobbled street was fresh and clean…and in front of them was a place they recognised…

"Is this…home?"

"Yes Guy…this is…Hod!"

They smiled, staring at their old mansion. Until a voice broke the silence…

"Guy! Alex! Your home!"

They turned round…and their bodies froze…

Strong arms wrapped around them, and the twins hugged the woman back.

Mary smiled down at them both…"look at you…all grown up!"

"What's all the commotion about?" another voice was heard from behind.

"What's going on, Mary?" Another voice, only this one belonged to a man…

The twins turned…and they couldn't believe the sight they saw…

Alex stuttered…"M-M-Mama…P-Papa…"

"Your home!" Both parents exclaimed, as they embraced their children.

It was a wonderful sight…even though none was there to see it.

And that is why I tell you this tale…for I was there. I am Alex.

I remember turning to Mary and pulling her into the hug…and my body felt so warm in my parents embrace…I had missed the touch…the smile…everything I loved about my parents I had back in death. And I found peace and salvation…

I remember turning to my brother…and I said "I told you we'd see each other soon, didn't I?"

And Guy smiled at me, and rested against Mama's chest.

Guy replied back to me…while we were in the comfort of or families arms…

He smiled and said…

"It's good to be home"

XXXXXXXXX

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this because I'm going through a tough time…and writing helps me to get my feelings out…so I really appreciate all who read this. Love you guys!

Thank you so much…

I mean it.

(Note: If you're interested, I'm thinking my next Fic will be Ouran. I have an amazing idea! I may do a small sequel to this, but it will only be one chapter…just about what life is like without Guy. Let me know what you think!)

OH AND I LIKE REVIEWS…A LOT! 3


End file.
